The Life of Rose and Scorpius
by lalaloser96
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy despite his past isn't really a bad guy. Though he has a hard time showing Rose Weasley that he is the right guy...
1. Life of Rose and Scorpius

This is my first fan fiction ever so if it is a failure please just tell me.

Draco marries a Gryffindor girl this helps with the plot

Derek's parents are Luna and Neville and Emilie's parents are Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott

(I know I messed it up, but I don't care I like it this way)

Lily is on her first year while Scorpius is in his second year

A small redhead, with bright brown eyes felt a rush of excitement as the Hogwarts express rolled out of King's Cross. She relaxed as the scenery on the other side of the glass changed. Click! She looked up to see a boy with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He cleared his throat; she blushed realizing she was staring.

"Do you mind if I sit here, all the other compartments are full?" Scorpius asked the redhead.

"Oh, ok" Lily replied feeling slightly out of place.

She continued to look out the window as he sat down.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor, second year" He said bringing out his hand.

"Lily, Lily Potter" She said as she brought her hand out to meet his.

For the whole of the train ride they both chattered about themselves and the Wizarding world. The compartment slide open again to reveal Albus Potter, he looked between the two with a curious look.

"Hey Albus" Lily said breaking the silence.

"Hey Lily." You better change into your robes where almost there" Albus said in a whisper. With that he left leaving the compartment door open.

Albus never liked Scorpius, though he had it in for him before they entered school. Their fathers had been known enemies. Albus and Scorpius both at the beginning of their first year just ignore each other. Albus immediately after seeing the two together went and told hid brother James. Unlike Albus, James openly disliked Scorpius. James thought to see all the cards on the table before he had a talk with her who knows maybe she will find some new friends, and if not he would have a talk with her.

Scorpius point of view

Looking from the gryffindor table he saw as his new redheaded friend was called to Gryffindor and sat next to him and his friend Derek Longbottom. Derek Longbottom, had round face covered with messy dirty blonde hair, his eyes though were a clear blue. Next to Lily sat a small girl with a heart shaped face and short brown hair, her eyes were such as dark green they appeared brown, this was Emilie Finnigan. They all began speaking in whisper as Ms. McGonagall their Headmistress began her speech.

After the feast I trudged back to the Gryffindor Common Room, with Derek, Lily and Emilie at his side. They girls stopped short at the portrait, I realized that I hadn't found out the password. I heard Derek say Nargles next to me. I entered the common room first, with Lily tailing behind me. I said goodnight to everyone and slowly walked up the stairs to my dorm with Derek on my heels. I changed into my pj's and collapsed unto my bed. I fell asleep with Lily on my mind.


	2. Life of Rose and Scorpius I

Ok going back over and editing... Thank you so much for reading disclaiming time...  
Characters based off the genius of J.K. Rowling, not me I only dream of owning Harry Potter.. though that will only be in my dreams...  
The kids are in fourth year... sorry about the time elaspe...

Rose's eyes fluttered opened, her eyes hazily grazed around her room, every bed in her dorm had a sleeping fourth year girl. Coming out of the haze she peaked at her clock which had 4:30 glowing. She sighed before lifting herself up and out of bed. She wore an enormous Irish Quidditch team shirt, her knee length pants had the gryffindor color, on her feet she wore mix-matched socks. She wrapped a blanket around her to protect her from the freezing morning air. Reaching out to her nightstand she grabbed her book and her wand. She began her dissent fown the stairs of the the girls dormatory. From the top of the stairs she saw a blonde head poking out from one of the couches by the fire. She slowly to make sure as not to wake him if he was asleep made her way over to her friends silently cursing herself for not wearing shoes. On the couch Scorpius appeared to be sleeping. Rose sighed and as carefully as possible sat next to his sleeping form. Being as quiet as possible she opened her book, she hadn't finshed a sentance when she heard someone whisper. "Whatcha reading."  
Rose dropped her book and saw Scorpius eyes wide open staring at her. "Charms and Echantments. Sorry for waking you." she whispered apologetically her face was pale making her freckles pop out.  
"No need to be sorry I wasn't asleep." he stated with a smile.  
"Faker." Rose mumbled opening her book.  
"Now what was that?" Scorpius teased.  
"I said you are a ruddy faker." She affirmed hitting him playfully with her book.  
"Good Morning, Rose." Scorpius said in his laughter.  
"Good Morning, Scorpius, can I read now?" she asked playfully.  
Scorpius got closer and stuck his face near hers. "Only if I can read too." Laughing Rose opened her book and the two began reading.

They both sat on the couch snuggled under her blanket, reading, until the sun climbed through the window. Rose let out a yawn stretching her hand. The first though Scorpius had was how she adorable she looked, as cute as a... ok the muggle term was lost, but as long as his brain got the point.  
"Hey do you know the time?" she asked breaking the trance.  
Scorpius took a glance at his watch, "Six- thirty, we should get going now unless we want anyone who is coming down to breakfast to see us in our Pj's." He said giving off a huge grin.  
"Good point, and looking this good takes time." She retorted back. Both broke out in laughter.  
"See you at breakfast" and with that Rose Weasley stood and went up the stairs to her dorm.  
Once showered, and dressed in her uniform, and her hair tamed as much as it was ever going to be with or without magic she made her way over to her sleeping friend. Emilie was not what people would call a morning person. Once they both were ready, fully armed with books, quills and parchment, they made their way to the great hall. She took the seat next to Scorpius letting Derek and Emilie sit with one another. Scorpius and Rose had it in for the two. After a breakfast where Derek and Scorpius had an insane amount of food that even after all these years still seemed to shock the girls. Originally all four were going to hang out at a tree they had claimed in first year but Emilie and Derek had to go do a potions essay. Herbology which Gryffindor fourth years had first was cancelled due to an accident involving a potion gone wrong.  
Scorpius and Rose were like brother and sister. The only prblem with that is that brothers and sistes tend to fight, and sometime have full blown battles. Usually in these battles they avoid one another for a couple of days but would be laughing by the end of the week.  
There was only one forbidden topic that they avoided at all costs, their family rivalry. Whenever this topic came up in any conversation Scorpius would become moody and withdrawn to the point that it drove Rose to insanity. Rose did the opposite she fought and had a fiery temper which drove Scorpius to insanity.  
How they had reached this coversation Rose didn't know but, she soon heard herself yelling at him. He was yelling back and the insults were flying. Like swords they were slashing at one another, cutting each other down to nothing. By the time Albus had made arrived Rose was running into the castle crying and Scorpius was stomping away. That day she lost some of the sparkle that made Rose: Rose. The brightness replaced by her fiery temper. The once blessing that they had class together, became annoying as he would not give up the charade. The two avoided each other at all cost and had real rows daily. Albus remained neutral though he was more with his male counterpart, while Emilie was all with Rose. The two groups split except for Albus and Emilie who conversed in secret.


	3. Life of Rose and Scorpius II

Diclaimers make me feel bad... but I have to so... sigh  
I do not nor never will own Harry Potter. That feat goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Do I want to say I own it? Yes. Can I? No.

It was early November, Scorpius and Rose patrolled the halls in utter silence. Scorpius looked over at her, she was more beautiful to him than the day he first opened the compartment. He wanted to cuddle by the fire with her liked they would do in first year. He knew that were they were now they would never be anywhere near that. "Rose what did we fight about?" He asked cautiously.  
"Well" she began "This morning you took my piece of toast..."  
"No I mean what really started it." He asked gently.  
Rose really had no idea, it may have been too petty or too much time had passed, but she couldn't remember what started it all.  
"I don't bloody know" She said honestly.  
"I know this might not make a difference to you, but whatever happened I'm sorry." He said trying to look into her eyes to see what she felt at his words.  
She knew him too well and knew he would want to read her face, and worse she knew she would melt under his eyes, so she kept looking at her toes, refusing to meet his gaze.  
"We both said and did things that we regret things, we can't take back, even if we wanted to." she said as she looked up. 'Why did I do that" she thought mentally slapping herself. Scorpius looked at her. "I'm willing to forgive and forget." he said sympathetically. She smiled faintly. The two began talking meticulously trying to make sure they didn't and wouldn't slip up. When their rounds were over they said goodnight and went to their respective dormitories. Rose needed to clear her head, she needed air. She snuck out of the dorm and down the steps, slipping out of the common room. Being a weasley had some advantages, with relatives that had knowledge of the secret tunnels and hiding places. On lay directly under the tree where they used to hang out. She followed this one knowing the tree was next to the lake and was the perfect place to think. She climbed out and sat her back against the bark, in front of the lake which reflected the shining full moon. Unaware how long she was there she fell asleep.

Scorpius Point of View

Scorpius awoke with a start sat up looked at the clock, 5:00. Mentally cursing himself for never allowing himself to sleep until six. Old habits die hard. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window that was to his left. The sun was just beginning to rise. He looked down to his favourite spot down by the lake. (Well truth be told it was only his favourite spot because it was hers) That's when he noticed someone sitting against the trunk of the large tree. Being the perfect prefect, he knew that students weren't allowed out this early. He grabbed his heavy cloak, prefect badge and headed down through the dark corridors of Hogwarts making his way to the door to the Hogwarts grounds. Slippered feet trudged along. From a distance the student was unrecognizable, though as he got closer the familiarity screamed at him. "Why in Merlin's sake is she out here this early, and why didn't she bring a cloak" Scorpius thought as he walked down to her. She seemed to be asleep, her face was deathly pale and even had a tint of blue that made her look like a ghost. Her breath was coming out rigid and slightly uneven, scaring me. He bent down and touched her arm, shocked by the chill that radiated from it.  
"Rose, Rosie wake up" He said while still holding her shoulder. Slowly she seemed to regain consciousness.  
"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to stand, only to fall back down.  
He placed his arm around her waist and lifted her up. She was shivering like crazy. Placeing his cloak around her shoulders they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. He carried her up to the Common Room and set her on the couch nearest to the fire. There were always blankets in a chest by the fire just in case, he grabbed two just in case and wrapped it around her which turned out to be more of a challenge, and left her giggling. He then snuck down to the kitchens and asked the elves for a hot chocolate. Coming back up he handed her the drink and sat on the other side of the couch. She drank, and he felt a sigh of relief as some of the colour came back into her.  
"Why were you out there?" I asked concerned.  
She sighed and replied, "I needed to think... I guess I fell asleep".  
Not wanting to press the subject or her he decided to let it slide and was suprised when she scooted closer. She felt like holding an ice pack and my body heat was warming her.  
It felt like the old days with her snuggled close to me. He had noticed in first year that she never brought her hair up,ever, and was surprised to find it so. While looking he found on the left side of her neck was a random spot with a thousand freckles. She had been looking forward, and turned her face towards him bringing her face within inches of his. Her face went a shade that he had once thought wasn't humanly possible. She turned her head back forward and he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He thought she might pull away then, though she only seemed to scoot closer. They sat in silence. Rose finished her hot chocolate and placed it on the table. They heard the waking up of the Gryffindor Tower. She snuggled out and moved the blanket. She folded it and put it away. "Emilie will need to be gotten up." She explained, though I already knew that. She begant to walk away, but ran back and gave a shocked Scorpius a hug."Thanks." She then dashed off, not realizing or not caring that she was wearing his robe.

Scorpius climbed the stairs, happier than he had been in a long while. He had only made it to his bed when Derek appeared.  
"Where were you?" Derek sounded like a mother interrogating her child for sneaking off.  
"Huh" I replied a little dazed.  
"I woke up at five-thirty and you weren't here, I checked the common room and you weren't there either." He said as he probed Scorpius' eyes.  
"I saw someone out on the grounds and being the fantastic prefect, you know I am, went to go tell them to come inside" He said as Derek gave him a questioning glance. "You woke up and went out in the freezing morning for prefect duties?" He just shrugged.  
"Well I am not waiting for you because of prefect duty." And with that he left.  
After he made himself presentable he went down to the great hall. The first thing that caught his eye was Emilie and Derek in a deep but hushed conversation. He took his seat next to Derek; suddenly they both became oddly quiet. After about a minute the suspense had got to him "What?" they both started laughing their heads off. He decided death glares would be appropriate. He felt someone sit next to him and turned to Rose breaking his death glare for a moment."What is so funny?" Rose asked her voice a little shrill. This made Derek and Emilie's laughter grow until everyone in the hall was staring with somewhat blank faces. Shrugging his shoulders Scorpius gave Rose a glance. Her hair was down as usual and her face was still extremely pale. He then noticed the amount of people, every table was filled. Mrs. McMonagall stood up from her seat and made her way to the podium and cleared her throats. The hall became quiet.


	4. Life of Rose and Scorpius III

Hope you enjoy,  
Disclaiming time... *sigh*  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me... I am merely one of the many of millions who fell in love with the story...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A voice rang out over the stadium. "Your objective is to find a locket, one that each of you has been assigned."  
Rose looked down and noticed hers was a deep red, a small bit lighter than her hair. The first thought that rang was, 'great it will clash, whatever I wear'.  
"Your individual lockets will all be guarded by a Chimera; you may not fatally harm any animal or creature in the luck. Oh, a word for the wise, Chimera venom temporarily stuns. Now off and let the best school win."  
With that they were off. While stalking through the grass Rose realized that she had no clue what a Chimera was and thus didn't know how to deal with one. Suddenly, the grass stopped short, literally. She looked out to see what she guessed to be a Chimera; the animal was rather frightening: it had the head and body of a male lion, a goat's head at its side and a snake as a tail. She heard the ping of a twig snapping, the sound sending her beast into an all out run in one direction. Pulling out her wand Rose followed the beast to a dense dingy swamp. The murky water was ebbing against her thigh, and her shoes fell into the mud. She brought out her wand, ready for any sign of an attack. The Chimera now lay on its stomach on a small patch of sand, that was across the small body of water.  
"Stupdify." Rose whispered, and was dismayed when nothing appeared to happen, "Stupdify." She tried again to no avail; it was hardly any challenge if she could just stun the animal. Her options were dwindling, she was unable to curse or hex the creature,and that left her with the option to find a way to soothe the beast. Rose tried to reason with the animal. She began to walk towards the beast with both arms out in a sign of peace, walking in his line of vision and holding her wand up. Upon approach the creature made no move to leave. She was a meter away from it when it decided to fight. It roared, its sharp teeth reaching for her wand hand. She jumped back just in time. It came slowly as it edging her to run, fully prepared and wanting a chase. The snake part, which was near the tail lunged forcing her to move back and lose ground. Every lesson she had ever had with Hagrid flashed through her mind, he had once told her that the best way to sooth a creature was with music. Decideding to give it a try she conjured up a harp and began to play. Slowly the muscles on the best relaxed one by one, the peaceful music lulling him to sleep. After, casting a spell that would make the harp work on its own (see it has to be taught a song) she creeped forward. She slipped her hand carefully around his neck and unlatched the locket in one swift and silent movement. She walked backwards, the way she had come in. When the gentle sound of the harp was long behind her she secured the locket around her neck. The first thing she saw from exiting the grass was Adalard Schultz on his stone with a green locket around his neck. Sighing Rose made her way over to her starting place. A few minutes later Derek came stumbling out of the grass and made his way to his platform with a yellow locket around his neck. He reached his platform, stood on it for a whole of about theirty seconds, before making his way over to Rose's.  
"Did you try to stun them?" He asked trying to look casual for the people he knew were watching.  
"Yes, though I learned pretty quickly that it had no effect." She replied just as casually.  
Adalard, looked around awkwardly from where he was before decided to join them. Adalard, though small was bright and friendly. He explained to them something he had found in a book once: it seemed there was a weak spot on the ear of the goat that immediately froze the animal, by injecting it with it's own poison, or something along those lines. Rose explained about the harp and Derek gave a detailed description on how the animal had a hard time staying afloat in the water, because it had to keep all three head above water. As the sun began to set they heard a rustle, Aimee came out looking terribly shaken though with a blue locket on her neck. Derek and Adalard made their way back to their respective tiles as Aimee took the final steps to hers. With all four of us on our tiles we began to rise. Rose heared the sound of clapping even before I saw the stands full of spectators.  
An hour later the four of them were trudging back to the tent they shared. It was now dinnertime and most the students were in the grand hall eating, gossiping, or making bets. Once they had all changed and appeared moderately descent, considering they couldn't wipe the tired expression off their faces, they headed to the grand hall.

Scorpius Point of View (finally *huff*)

In the middle of the feast the doors to the grand hall opened. HE heard clapping as in walked the four competitors looking extremely tired, (though no one seemed to notice or care). Rose had a smile plastered on her face, though her eyes told you she could fall at any moment. The other three's expressions mirrored hers. The clapping died down as the four split up seeking their own schools table and their friends. Rose and Derek walked side by side and slide on either side of him. Some people would feel like the king of the world, he felt a tinge of sadness. Rose poking his arm snapped him back in consciousness, her smile had disappeared, and she looked concerned.  
"What's wrong?" She asked while eating a bowl soup.  
Someone it seemed had heard his silent plea, Headmaster Ditmorovo, came up to the podium.  
"Well done, I hope this will not be the only triumph these four will accomplish. , (Scorpius blanked out by then) we can only hope the best, and with that goodnight."  
Everyone clapped and began to disperse. He walked in the middle with Rose on my right and Albus and Derek on his left. Walking in the back of the group of students on their way towards the train, Rose turned towards him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked again her voice vexed yet concerned, now Derek turned and gave his friend a long stare.  
"Nothing." He replied, while trying to avoid their gaze.  
Observant Albus decided to place his opinion "Seriously, Scorpius this week you have been awfully quiet, with a sad look plastered to your face."  
"No I haven't" He said trying for a smile.  
Rose raised her eyebrows. "Your eyes say something different."  
Scorpius sighed "I've just been nervous." He knew this was an understatement; he was dead terrified.

*Flashback*

"Students this year we will be going to Bulgaria for the Triwizard Tournament." The Headmistress began to explain the history and rules of the Cup. She concluded by saying all those who were in seventh year could place their name in the Goblet. They all had classes off to pack bags for the trip. This went by quickly and soon Scorpius sat with his back against the tree by the lake with Albus, Derek, Emilie and Rose. All five were seventeen and all had our minds set on entering expect for Emilie who wanted nothing to do with it. They boarded the Hogwarts Express ready for the trip to Bulgaria. They talked played games and read until they felt the trains speed slow down a small bit. They had come upon a dark castle only a little smaller than Hogwarts. They left with the reast of their class off the train and went into Durmstang Hall. There they had to endure the history and rules once again, which became more boring the second time. The Goblet of Fire appeared and the students were dismissed. Rose was the first of their group to put her name in then Scorpius, Derek and Albus. They waited abit wathcing students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang put their names in with theirs. The group then returned to the train. The professors told them to get into their usual dormitory groups. The boys watched as Rose and Emilie went with their friends to one of the last compartments. Finally, there were only the boys in seventh year. They went into a compartment and were amazed to find an exact replica of their dorm only more cramped. They all had their things set. Derek and Scorpius were exited to find that the seventh year girls were one compartment down from them. The next day the students had a wake up call via the Hogwarts Epress horn. Albus, Derek and Scorpius went to the Hogwarts table in Durmstang where they had agreed to meet Rose and Emilie, who showed up late, but still got a performance. After breakfast, the students had lessons on the school grounds. A week went by and all the students from every school gathered in front of the Goblet of Fire. Everyone sat eagerly as they were told what the four called should do. Which was to come up to the stage, bow and follow, the three headmasters, to a meeting. The first called was Aimee Priduex, a small blonde Beauxbaton, she headed up to the stage, everyone clapped and the BeauxBatons cheered. The next name was that of Derek Longbottom. Scorpius watched and cheered as his best friend walked up the stage and stood next to Aimee. Adalard Schultz was the student from Drumstang, though Scorpius was more invested in Derek than anything else. He was waiting for the last name to be called so he could have a chat with his friend. When he heard the last name called he sat dumfounded, niether clapping or cheering as the girl next to him walked up to the stage.  
*Unflash?*

Rose's relaxed "Oh, don't worry, we can take care of ourselves you know." she said giving him a hug.  
The minute her arms went around him, his mind relaxed, every worry just seemed to float away.  
Derek spoke up again "Rose is the best dueler in Hogwarts, you have nothing to fear."  
"And Derek knows every creature, they could possibly throw at us." She threw back playfully.  
"Rosie." All heads turned around to see Emilie running towards us.  
"I am not interrupting anything am I?" She asked slowing down.  
Scorpius said no fairly quickly. She then made her way over to Rose and caught her pace with her. He saw her take a peek at Albus. Emily had liked him since fifth year and everyone knew, except for one clueless Albus. He could see everything except what was right in his face, well neither could Rose. Maybe it ran in the family.  
Rose's View

By this time she had to hide from the cameras that seemed to surround her. She had found a large oak tree that had potential, though no tree could really compare to hers. Her four best friends were the greatest comfort in the world. The group sat under the replacement tree all deep in thought. Rose felt a jab at her back and then another; she turned around to see Scorpius and Derek trying to hide their grins. Suddenly, they broke out in laughter. The group claimed the tree and spent most of their free time there having a good time.  
Time passed and it was now early spring, the coversations turned more serious knowing there would be another test soon. Like clock work the trial was tomorrow. Rose was cureently sitting in her had been up for hours guessing and trying to prepare herself. She fell asleep sometime near or after midnight. The sleep was short though as she woke up at four and couldn't find away to grasp the precious sleep she so needed. Che changed making sure the locket was around her neck. I had a piece of toast and some juice and took the time to walk, letting her feet move on impulse her head up in a completely different universe. Thinking about the next challenge was like chasing the wind, fun but completely useless. She was so deep in thought that she didn't take notice the other person briskly walking, directly towards her.  
Bang! They collided straight into one another. Being a bight steadier than her, the boy wobbled for only a second, Rose on the other hand was flung straight back.  
"Sorry, are you ok?" Adalard said with a look of concern no normal person could fake. He brought out his hand and helped her to her feet.  
"I'm fine, you?" Rose replied looking at him, while also looking around to check for a camera. What a story that would be, Durmstang runs over the competition. (Literally)  
He seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he glanced around.  
"No reporter would wake up this early." He affirmed with a chuckle.  
They walked around; he showing me his favourite spots (yes he goes to school there) while They talked about the tournament and themselves and also their schools. The two both entered the tent and found Aimee already there, getting ready. She eyed them for a moment and then went back to her shoe. They separated and prepared themselves, though returned to the benches, using small talk as a way to keep the reporters off their backs and as a means of keeping the jitters down. Footsteps hushed us, Derek came through the tent curtain, with a look that made them think he had won the lottery. When the whistle rung again our hands grabbed hold of the small bag once again; I felt the tug and darkness that made me feel sick. The four seemed to be in what looked like a park. There was a small pond on the left and large bushes on the right. Rose spotted deadly plants looming in the coves of trees and bushes and made a mental note to avoid them.  
"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the second trial of the Triwizard Cup!" rang the loud voice we knew to be our announcer.  
"For this challenge, we will have a scavenger hunt; each competitor will have to find seven items that have been hidden. We hope the best for our four competitors; they have until sundown to find their objects." At this point Rose saw the satchel identical to the port key on her arm. She sighed it was almost, this one was red. "So, with that let the second trial begin!"

Then as if on cue (which it probably was) all of the lockets began to blink. Rose unlatched her locket and held it using it like a muggle metal detector. Taking a step to the left, she noticed the blinking rapidly grew faster. She kept left, walking along the large bushes, the locket suddenly made a loud beep. Rose looked around and noticed a small red orb the size of a golf ball in the middle of what she had before deemed a deadly bush. Rose put the locket around her neck for safe keeping and used both hands to reach into the bush, she felt both her hands screaming from the immediate pain. She kept weaving her hands through, until they went around the small orb. Pulling her hands out and placing them in front of her, Rose recieved a full view of her hands. They were covered in deep purple scratches and were in searing pain. She hestitantly placed the orb in her bag. She looked back at her hands and bent down. She began to rip the hem of her skirt and made gauze strips. She carefully covered the scratched and tied a knot to prevent the gauze from slipping. She could move her hand, yet the wound had pressure. She walked to the right hoping there would be an object near the lake. She instead of goinf right felt herself going south, and then to her great relief the locket was beginning to blink again. Ahead of her was a large group of trees in a precarious circle. These trees were both tall and wide. Rose approached the trees, who to her horror began to fight back. It was the Whomping Willow all over again. As she got closer, and the trees tighter packed the blinking grew. That's when she saw the orb in the dead center of the willows. She sighed, wondering why they couldn't play duck, duck, goose for a challenge. Knowing about the soft spot that laid somewhere in the roots only made it a small bit easier. Creeping up to one of the trees she only made it a few centimeters when she felt a branch rush by her head. 'Well, there went my cover,' she thought exasperated. It became a game of duck and cover, as branches swung some close enough that it made the hair on her arm stand up. She had rolled away from one with a few scratches and was at another in seconds. Making a routine of it Rose cam upon the last two trees that were blocking her from the orb. Branches were flying everywhere, when she had fallen she didn't know but by some stroke of luck she had hit one of the trees pressure points and made a mad dash around it. She was now in the center which felt like the eye of a the orb she placed it in her bag. She looked around the trees had momentaril stund at losing their keepsake and were beginning to wake up. Without thinking Rose scurried out of there, being hit a couple of times by some angry branches. She kept on her search and found another orb in the middle of a bridge where she had to get past a grumpy and annoying troll. Then she found herself battling vines for the fourth. It seemed that the lake was farther away than she originally had thought. For the fifth Rose was forced to climb a tree with mutant bees. From the placement of the sun Rose could tell that time was of the essence. As she reached the edge of the lake she noticed my locket was flashing rapidly once again. Looking down she recognized a red glow. She wanted to scream or punch something. "Couldn't you just stick it in a field of flowers for once?" She hollered giving off an annoyed expression.  
She unlatched the locket and put it in her satchel before tying the bag off tightly with a hair band. Pulling off her tattered sweater she placed it on the ground along with her shoes and socks. She grasped her wand and performed a spell that would give her gills for as long as her feet were in water. Wand in hand she dove in. She swam along the bottom, getting herself tangled in seaweed once or twice. Thats when she came upon a trench. The trench was wide and Rose couldn't see the bottom. The orb was on a small cliff about a foot from the top. She reached her hand into the trench, her fingers grasping the orb when she felt something terribly wrong. Her hand was being wrapped in seaweed and it was creeping up her arm. Using a Flipendo Jinx to get the slimy kelp off her Rose swam to the the surface. She walked out her gills disappeared and sat on the grass. Opening her bag and placing this one in with the others she noticed how the orbs seemed to have lost their glow. She put back on my vest as a means of protection and then began to work on her shoes. She had about thirty minutes and one orb left. With the locket back in hand she resumed her search. She knew the last one would be past the lakeand began in that direction. The flashing began when she saw the flowers. Her orb was in the middle of the field, just floating. Rose walked through waiting for attack though nothing fought, and nothing bite, or in any way a threat. She knew that something would happen and soon. It was only when she had the orb in the bag and began walking when an acute pain surged from my felt like fangs piercing her skin, when in reality it was thorns. They were winding themselves around me not caring whether they pricked me or not. Rose did the first thing she could think of.  
She ran.  
She ran all the way back up to the starting point with minutes to spare. Lookin up she yelled "That's not what I meant." too tired to say anything else.  
She knew I was a mess just by the way everyone was looking her. She glances at herself. Her skirt was dripping and was ripped with a completely destoryed bottom, she was glad she had put on shorts that morning. She knew her face looked like the rest of her; covered in scratches, cuts and blood. My robe was gone somewhere with the vines. Her sweater was dead and her shirt half pink and the other destoryed. She looked back up and smiled.

Rose had decided not to go to dinner due to her disturbing appearance. Instead she took a needed trip to the nurse. The nurse managed to completely heal the scracthes and the cuts turned a fainst red that would be gone tomorrow, or so she was told. The next stop was to the dorm where she showered and changed into clean robes. She guessed she had a rough thirty minutes before students would flood out from dinner. (Under no condition would she enter in the middle of dinner) She decided to walk around and ended up just sitting with her back against the replacement tree, reading. Thirty minutes seemed to zoom or maybe she had been wrong because four faces appeared out of what she would say: nowhere. Emily sat next to her and handed her a roll. "Not hungry" Rose mumbled, closing the book and setting it beside her.  
Derek decided to be the brave one and ask the question Rose really didn't want to hear.  
"What happened to you out there?"  
"Uhh, can someone else tell you I really don't want to talk about it" was all she could say on the matter. She had tried to sound sweet, but it came out only as exhausted.  
Emily bless her soul saw that she was dead tired and saved her. She and Albus took Derek off to the side and began talking to him about what they knew.  
This left Rose alone with Scorpius; the thing about Scorpius that Rose loved was the way he knew what to do without being told. It felt as if he could read her mind. So, Rose was content when he came beside her and just hugged her. A couple minutes later they heard a cough. The two looked up and began to separate. "Scorpius, I think we should let her sleep, she looks pretty exhausted." Albus said. She looked at Scorpius in the eye silently begging him to let her stay out; he shook his head and she looked at everyone they all seemed to be against her on this one. She sighed and tried to stand up, only to fall back and have Scorpius catch her. She tried to get out of his grip, but he shook his head and said no, she pushed out and he let her go. Though upon standing she stumbled nearly falling, though immediatly she felt Scorpius holding her. "Are you going to let us help." he asked. "Yes," She said defeated. Scorpius and Albus's arms wrapped around her leading her to the train. She told them once or twice she was fine but no neither listened. Once in front on the seventh year girl's compartment they handed her over to Emilie. I walked straight into the dorm and straight into bed.

The next morning Rpse wasn't tired, though she was up too early like usual. I was ready with two hours to spare. She looked over at Emilie. It was a shock to find Emilie up this early and even moreso that she was extremely giddy. Rose made my way over to her friend's bed and sat down. Emilie looked up at me like she was going to burst.  
"Spill." Rose whispered.  
"He asked me." Emilie whispered back, suppressing a giggle.  
"What?" Rose asked now confused. Was Emilie daydreaming again?  
"Albus asked me to the Yule Ball." Her friend whispered, giggling at her Rose's inability to understand.  
"Blimey, that's amazing, Emilie, wait what?" Rose stated. Yule What?  
"The Yule Ball? You do have a partner don't you Rose?" Emilie asked dramatically.  
"No I kind of forgot about the whole thing really." Rose said shyly.  
"Rose." Emilie's tone was too serious. "You know you will need a dancing partner, the champions have to dance first."  
"Wonderful." Rose said sarcastically and was out of the compartment and on her way to who knows where, whispering curses at herslef the whole time. She had a week to find a partner.


	5. Life of Rose and Scorpius IV

I do not own Harry Potter... J.K. Rowling does... If I did, would I really be writing here? Maybe... but since I don't... I'll get better here and then maybe people will be disclaiming me...

She felt an arm on her shoulder, it was Adalard. They looked at one another for a moment before he quietly moved to stand on the floor next to her. He told her what had happened on his path, and she likewise. They were both dying of exhaustion and had fallen asleep, which Rose had been doing a lot lately; she blamed it on being an early bird insomniac. They were awakened by set of headmasters who genuinely understood. They were late to a supposed ceremony celebrating the coming together of schools. The students were confused by the missing appearance of two of the champions, both from different schools. They couldn't take them now because they both looked like they had been hit by a bus. Since it was around six when they found them, the headmasters postponed the ceremony until tomorrow. This seemed to please everyone. They both changed into the extra clothes they had stored in the tent and made themselves look presentable before leaving. Even though the reporters couldn't get them in here they could get them out there. This made them; two people tired and hungry want to stay in the safe zone. But upon asking the Heads they received a unanimous no. That's when Adalard the smart boy he is, came up with a plan. While the heads thought they brushing their teeth, they were really writing a note that they left there. The two then snuck into the kitchen where the house elves were happy to give them some food. What they didn't count on was being summoned to the Dining Hall by a spell. See both were in fits of laughter at the time. They appeared in the middle of the hall laughing their heads off. Hey, it really helped with the coming together thing, two different school's champions laughing together. The two didn't notice where they were until they heard a cough. They both turned and saw everyone staring mouths open. This only made the two laugh harder. They were asked to join the rest of the champions at the table and did so with as much grace as possible. Though neither could hold back their snickers. They didn't eat because well they had already. This only seems to add to the hilariousness of the situation. After, dinner the two said goodnight, before going off in different directions to their sleeping quarters. Upon entering the compartment. Emilie stared at Rose. "Would you mind telling me what that was?"  
"That was two losers, having dinner." And with that she went to bed.  
The last weeks went by quickly. Rose and Adalard had grown close, due to interviews and all the other stuff the champions were forced to do. After an exchange of addresses, so the two could write to one another, they were forced to say goodbye. She hugged him and made sure he had everything correct before making him promise to write.  
By the time they had gone back to the train the original compartments were back. Rose sat with her friends and did the usual.  
The minute they returned to Hogwarts, the students were called to dinner, being back in the hall felt like being home. After dinner, Rose made a dash for their tree, the other was a good replacement, but nothing fit like their tree. She was joined by the four people who had decided to walk. They stayed there for hours until Mrs. Longbottom who had come to visit her son, showed up, and tried to tell them that they were covered in nargles. Rose felt at home for the first time in a while.


	6. Life of Rose and Scorpius V

Harry Potter, along with the vast amount of characters in my story belong to J.K Rowling. I have no clai, nor stake claim to what is hers.

Mandrakes and Midnights

Scorpius found her against the 'replacment' tree mumbling something. She was deep in thought; you could always tell when Rose was deep in thought. She would bite the side of her tongue and her head would be on the palm of her hand. He took a moment to watch her before walking forward.

Narrator (Which would be me)

Scorpius had only moved one step when Rose's head popped up. She made a "mph" and placed her head in her hands. "Hey Rose, what's the matter?" Scorpius asked as he took a seat directly across from her.  
"I need a partner for the ball" she mumbled, but being that her head was in her hands it came out like "Inda ate foth pall"  
"What?" Scorpius asked while moving her hands and lifting her head. The awkward gesture made both blush, though Rose quickly brushed it off.  
"Did you know we needed partners for the ball?" Scorpius ruffled his blonde hair awkwardly. "Well... sort of... no one ever really explained it... but the general concept was there." He said pausing in between statements.  
"Ugh" she said as she placed her head back into hands. It wasn't that she couldn't get a partner. It was more of a fact that Rose really didn't want to go to the trouble and wanted to go with someone she actually cared about. Especially if she had to dance with him in front of everyone.  
"I could go with you." Scorpius said quiet enough that she almost didn't hear it. Her head flew up. "What?"  
"I said I would go with you cause you need a partner and so do I, we could go as friends." This is what he wanted to say, but it came out so fast that it really sounded like. "."  
Rose looked him straight in the eyes for a moment trying to see if he was for real. "Ok" she stated simply. Now it was Scorpius' turn to look surprised. When he had asked, he didn't think she would hear him and even then didn't think she would say yes. The two continued to talked and soon Derek showed up and joined them. The boys became hungry and so the three went to breakfast. Albus and Emilie were nowhere to be found, probably out on a walk or maybe even snogging, Rose wasn't sure, she needed to talk to Scorpius about those two. Rose realized at that moment that she preferred talking to Scorpius, more than Albus or Derek, or even Emilie. This thought made her stomach flutter, something she mistook for being hungry, and so she grabbed a piece of toast to make it go away.  
The Gryffindor's first class was Herbology (If you forgot), and they were working with mandrakes. Mandrakes screeching could drive a person mad which was why everyone was wearing earmuffs. Rose was holding hers up and was replanting her mandrake when something or someone hit her sending her and her earmuffs to the floor. She heard a horrid screeching and then nothing, though it was dark.

Rose woke up to a sleeping Scorpius. She felt his had in hers, and followed it to his form which sat in a chair next to her bed. On her other side Albus and Emilie were asleep on a bed, slightly snuggling with one another. Derek was one down from then and was sleeping upside down on his hospital bed. She tried to sit up, putting pressure on her hands. She had momentarily forgotten Scorpius was holding her hand and was surprised when his grip tightened. His head raised up and his eyes opened. 'Are you feeling better' he mouthed. 'Just a headache,' she mouthed back. He looked beyond her, "They look cute together." He whispered indicating the two in the bed next to her. "I know." she added. "They were always perfect for one another, he just hadn't figured it out."  
'Wow she really is that clueless he thought.' "How long have I been out.?"  
"Well.." he looked at his watch "In one minute you would have been out for fifteen hours, exactly three in five, four, three, two, one. He smiled, which inevitably made her smile.

Her smile disappeared as she stated "I'm hungry." Scorpius reached into his robes and pulled out a dark chocolate bar. Her smile returned as she took the first bite, she passed it to him and he took a piece. "So were you all here for all of the now fifteen hours?" she asked as she took another piece. "Well, Derek was taken to speak with the heads, due to the tournament. Some thought he might have been trying to take out competition. Me and Emilie brought you here. Albus came at lunch, no one had told him until then. Derek came after dinner when they finally released him."  
"Oh" was all she could think of as she passed the chocolate bar back to him, suddenly not hungry anymore. "He's really sorry you know" Scorpius said frankly, pleading the case of his friend. "I know it was an accident." Rose stated looking over to her upside- down friend. "He could never do that on purpose." She finished. They were left to their own thoughts for a second before Rose spoke. "I'm tired and, yet not tired. I might be up for a while, and you can't pretend that your not tired. You should get some sleep."  
"I'll sleep when you do." He stated giving her hand a squeeze. Rose sighed, there was no point in arguing. They talked for a while mostly about the couple sleeping next to them. Soon Rose lost the fight, and feel asleep, Scorpius a few seconds after her.  
Neither of the two mentioned waking up that night with the rest of the party. The group was up and lively and after many apologies from Derek, they made there way to breakfast.


	7. Life of Rose and Scorpius VI

Harry Potter does not belong to me... I am merely a muggle basing my work off that of J.K. Rowling who does own Harry Potter.

All classes were canceled today so that the students could get ready for the ball, and the teachers needed time to get the hall ready. Our chatacters had basically spent the whole day at the tree playing exploding snap. Only until an hour before did they decide to part. The girls upon entering their dorm were thrown in to a hurricane of dresses makeup and the revolting smell of hairspray. The rest of their class had spent hours working, though now during the final crunch some were starting to go a little loopy. Emilie and Rose dashed about the garments on the floor and made their way to their beds. Emilie had been storing there dress robes in a small chest under her bed. The amount of girls slowly decreased as the girls got ready. They pulled out their dresses and laid them on the bed. Emilie's had a one shoulder red dress, with sequins on the bodice that went up into the shoulder, her should strap went back and made an intricate cross pattern. Rose's dress was white with gold embroidery. I and started off with a top that had small sleeves right off the shoulders, it came to a skirt that puffed in and let a rim off giving the bottom an A shape that came just above her knees. She had on a gold belt that crossed around her waist roughly five times. It was simple yet elegant and fun. The girls changed and looked at one another.  
Putting on a pair of red high heels Emilie began "Merlin's beard Rose you look amazing!" Rose for the first time in her life had straightned her hair, it now reached the bottom of her back.  
"So do you, Albus is going die." Rose said finishing the last curl for Emilie's hair and bending down to put on her flats. 'So, will Scorpius.' Emilie thought to herself as she watched her friend cross the stands of her flats around each leg. She saw the way Scorpius looked at Rose, the way his face lite up when he saw her, the way he blushed whenever she touched him. She and Albus sometimes talked about it. Both girls took a final look in the mirror and then went to meet there partners.

Albus's View

Albus and Scorpius waited for the girls by the tree. Derek had said something about meeting his date somewhere else, he never revealed who his date was only saying that they would see him dancing with her all night. When Rose and Emilie finally made their appearance Albus was awestruck by how gorgeous Emilie was. He turned to Scorpius hoping to give him a smile but Scorpius looked like someone had stunned him. Albus took at glance at his cousin who resembles an angle with the moon reflecting on her. Albus rolled his eyes and Emilie laughed. Albus then smiled and laced his arm around his dates waist. He kissed her check and she giggled and brought herself closer.  
Scorpius noticed as she got closer how she looked a little self-conscious or at least upset about something. Her gaze held the same look. The four made their way to the hall. Albus took notice at how perfect they looked together and the fact that they immediately knew and understood what the other was thinking. Albus knew this was going to be an interesting night when he heard a hufflepuff whisper, "Look at Rose and Scorpius. Are they together?" Her date replied in a confused manner "I don't think so" Many people stole quick glances at the two as they waited with the other champions in the hallway. Albus spotted Derek. He was sitting next to a gorgeous girl in their year, who he recognized from Ravenclaw. Albus and Emilie stopped and said hello before going into the hall.

Rose's View  
The entrance was terrifying and made Rose sick to her stomach, the champions made their way to their table at the head of the hall. Rose sighed in relief when everyone was told they could sit down and begin eating. She barely ate a bite though. Instead she talked with the people around her, especially Adalard, whom realized she greatly enjoyed speaking with. He seemed to have a good answer for everything. Rose, Adalard and Scorpius were all in deep conversation when they were told that it was nearly time to lead the dance. This was the part that Rose was afraid of most, it wasn't that she couldn't dance her parents put her through two years of summer dance lessons, saying that it would be one of the most useful things she would need. Though much less her skill was the the thousands of eyes that would follow her every move. When they were called to stand Scorpius saw her nervousness and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. The tables disappeared and Rose was lead to the dancefloor. A slow song began to play. Scorpius gently placed his hand on the small of her back and took her other hand as they began to dance. He was surprisingly a good dancer. She later found after commenting on it that his parents had also made him take lessons, which made Rose laugh as she explained going through it herself. The song ended abruptly. Rose was glad that she had finished what she was required to do. They began dancing to the next song and Rose decided she would be fine dancing with Scorpius all night. The thought made Rose suddenly feel guilty. Even though she knew she didn't force him to come with her, she also knew that a million girls would have asked him. She felt strange, it wasn't really fair that he would be stuck with her all night when there could be a girl out there he fancied, but he would stay because of his duty as a friend. She didn't realize that she had stopped dancing and was standing there until grabbed her hand and moved her to the side. "You Ok?" he asked concerned.  
"Yea, sorry." she said, and on the upon saying sorry words began to pour from her mouth. "I think I'm going to go. I don't really want to dance. Have some fun Scorpius." With that she turned and ran out to the grounds. Making her way to the tree jr. she sat down and stretched her legs in the grass. She played with the bottom of her dress for a second before doing a scan of her surrondings. The light from the full moon relfected of everything, giving the whole area a unreal glow. She looked left, Durmstrang had a forest of its own though theirs looked even more frightening. The Forbidden Forest was creepy, but most got over the chills by fifth year. Durmstang's seemed sinister, and no teacher had had the need to warn us, no student wanted to go in there.

She heard footsteps and pulled out her wand, taking aim. When she saw who it was she lowered it. "I thought I told you to have fun" she said perturbed.  
"I was until you left." He replied frankly.  
Suddenly word started flowing. "I'm really sorry Scorpius, you shouldn't have come with me. You probably wanted to take a girl. Then I complained and you felt sorry for me, and you feel bound by duty. Go dance with some pretty girl. I'm sorry if I ruined your night. I'll be going now." And as quick as lightning bolt Rose was up and turning in the general direction of the train. Though Scorpius was always faster, he grabbed her arm, it was gentle, yet it commanded her attention. "Stay" he said, it wasn't a command more of a plea. For whatever reason Rose stayed. Scorpius began. "First, I wanted to come with you. I'm the one who suggested it. Second, I was dancing with a pretty girl until she left me to go outside in the freezing cold. And lastly, you did not ruin my night, I would rather sit here with you, freezing, than dance with any of the girls in there." His words confused Rose and made her feel strange. Rose began to think. 'He thinks I'm pretty and would rather be with me than anyone else.''Did Scorpius Malfoy fancy me?' Rose would never admit it, but she fancied him a bit, or she would have probably not had said yes to his invitaion. 'No, he just wants to be friends. Stop overthinking this.' She mentally screamed at herself. The problem was that as she was thinking she felt butterflies.  
She had once again zoned out on him. While in her thoughts Scorpius had sat down and had been watching her face with interest. Returning from her thoughs she smiled. "Thanks." She sat down next to him. She hadn't noticed she was even cold but looking at her skin she saw it was covered in goosebumbs. Just looking at them made her shiver. Scorpius noticed and pulled her into his lap. Dispite the fact that she thought he wanted to be only friends she still felt a flutter of emotion, which seemed to make this worse as she realized she fancied him more than she thought.

Scorpius was genuinely surprised when he pulled her into his lap that she didn't resist in any way. Trying his luck he placed his arms around her, instead of pulling away she snuggled closer. He was suddenly glad that she couldn't see his face because he could feel the heat in his cheeks, unaware she was thinking the same thing. She began. "Before you came, I was thinking about the woods, over there." Scorpius turned my head and peered over at the spine chilling woods that lay to their left. "Glad we don't have to go in there." he said and she smiled, "Maybe we should go in?" she suggested. He look down at her like she was insane."Are you crazy? Not only would we get in major trouble, but both of us being heads it wouldn't look good." She laughed. He thought her laugh was perfect it was like listening to bells mixed with a babies giggle, hard to describe even in his mind. Well it also wouldn't look good for the two heads one being a champion skiving a ball. What did he care, he had the girl of his dreams in his lap, even if she didn't know he loved her. Loved her; that was the first time he had admitted to himself that he really loved her, even if they were just friends at the moment.  
"Scorpius, if you want to go back in then you should, I think I want to stay here." she warned. He looked down at her. "Rose, I want to stay, but if you want me to go I will." She responded by snuggling even closer to him, which pleased them both: as they fell asleep that way.  
They woke up to a smiling Emilie and Albus. "You two have fun?" Albus asked teasingly. Rose slowly crawled out of Scorpius's lap and stood. Scorpius felt a stab of loneliness as the cold wind hit him without her. Rose ignored her cousin's comment completely and Emilie shot her boyfriend a look, that really wasn't stern at all. Scorpius was standing by now and the four made their way back to the train. Rose and Scorpius went to their compartments not wanting to witness their friends PDA's anymore than they had to. When Emilie came in she looked at Rose. "What happened to you?"  
"Oh, I didn't want to dance and felt bad for making him come with me so I left. He followed me and said he wanted to come with me. Then we talked for a while; and I guess we fell asleep." she explained.  
"Yes, that would make sense except for the fact that you were in his lap?" Emilie retorted.  
"I was cold" she protested. "Yea sure." Emilie said sarcastically staring closely at Rose, she could tell Rose was trying very hard not to blush, though the attempt was failing miserably. "Were just friends." Rose finished and got ready for bed.  
"For now." Emilie whispered.


	8. Life of Rose and Scorpius VII

J.K. Rowling own Harry Potter and the main characters from this story. I merely wanted to write a story for these characters who didn't get one. So to repeat, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I am merely a muggle on a mission.

The next day all five meet at the tree. They were all sitting and Rose wanted desperately to jump into Scorpius's lap and have his arms around her, though she mentally slapped herself for the though. Little did she know that Scorpius wanted the same thing. Their friends were already giving them both stares. Albus decided to have some fun. He pulled Emilie into his lap and put his arms around her mimicing Scorpius and Rose's posistion at the ball. Upon looking at the position she felt her cheeks heat up and then out of no where the the embarrassment turned to anger and she look at her cousin. "You know what" she said as stood up. She went over to Scorpius and sat straight in his lap. "There, are you happy now" Four flabbergasted faces stared at her. One being Scorpius himself. "Yes, yes I am." Albus said looking straight in his cousin's eyes with a smile.

Everyone knew the final challenge would be soon as they only had three more weeks at Durmstang. Everyone knew it was a labyrinth as it was the same very year, but since they had changed the area, most were clueless. Rose thought that the maze itself couldn't be any worse than the build up and suspension waiting caused.  
After a short time the four champions were called to the heads. They were told the last challenge ould be tommorrow, they gave a speech based off eating a good breakfast, sleep and a warning not to underestimate the labyrinth.  
Immediatly after Derek and Rose went to their friends and gave them a word for word recap of what they had missed. Derek left the group to go tell his girlfriend. Yes it seemed Derek and the Ravenclaw from the ball were now a couple. Apparently, Emilie and Albus were doing some research on the mystery girl, whom only Albus had a clue of. After dinner, Albus and Emilie went off. At around two, Rose decided that she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. She began to creep out of the compartment. This was the tricky part, Filch and his cat would be stalking the halls, which were narrow and being that they were on a train there weren't many hiding placing. She was somewhat a pro though and made it through the corridor with grace. She eased the door open and closed and then ran until she was far enough that she couldn't be seen. She walked the rest of the way to the tree.  
"How'd you know I'd be out here?" He turned and smiled.  
"I didn't think you would be getting much sleep." he said matter-of- factly.  
"Well you got that right." she stated with a huph.  
"You want to talk?" He said knowing she wouldn't.  
"No..." She said and then hesitantly added. "Could you just hold me?"  
Scorpius was surprised at her request. He had come out knowing she would be here, and not wanting her to be alone. He found that after the ball she had become quite comfortable with him, more like they used to be when they were younger. He had no complaints. This time when she came into his lap he could feel her tension. The only drawback since second year was now the affect she had on him. She completely heightened his senses in a way, her hair smelled blackberries, he wouldn't have noticed that in second year. She had the abaility to drive him insane. She snuggled into him, releasing the tension that had been building up and letting it dissolve. "Scorpius, I think I'm scared,"  
"What about? I know you can take care of yourself." He said trying to boost her confidence.  
"I'm not scared of whats going to be in there. I'm scared about whether or not I'll come out the same as I went in." She stated.  
"Meaning?"  
"I don't want to change in there." She confirmed.  
"Rosie you won't go insane." Scorpius attested.  
"But what if I do." She challenged.  
"I'd still be your friend, even if you go insane. And I am pretty sure Albus, Emilie and Derek will feel the same. If it goes that bad we'll take it upon oursleves to become psychiatrists"  
"Thanks Scorpius." She said snuggling closer.  
"Do you want me to win?" She asked. The question had taken Scorpius off guard, why would he want her to lose? And then the realization that there could be one winner, flashed in his mind. He had accepted the fact that both his friends were in the race, but not that one of them would lose.  
He looked down at her "The real question then is do you want to win?" Rose thought to herself going through every feeling she had and came to a conclusion. "Not really." She looked confused. "I want Hogwarts to win, but beyond that I have no reason to. Yea my family would be happy, but I have enough fame as it is." She remarked saying her thoughts aloud.  
"It means the world to Derek." Scorpius said accidently and covered his mouth. That had been stupid. She stared at him, what had he been thinking. Scorpius was yelling at himself inside his head. 'I am such a git, you don't go and tell someone that!'  
"What do you mean?" Rose prodded.  
"Just forget, I mentioned it." Scorpius said wishing it was that easy.  
"No Scorpius, look at me and tell me the truth." Scorpius had to look, which was another stupid thing he did that night. "His dad was a klutz in school, and was so proud of him when he was called to be a champion. It means the world to him because it means the world to his dad. He wants to be famous. He wants to be brave"  
"Oh" Rose said quietly.  
"I'm sorry Rose for even bringing it up." He said genuinly sorry for the stupid things that being near her made him do.  
"No it's ok Scorpius." She said trying to show him that it hadn't affected her, though that was a lie. They talked about other things until Rose feel asleep. Scorpiud lifted her up and snuck her back into her bed. He pulled the covers over here and turned to leave. He found Emilie staring at him. She whispered, "You have some explaining." He mouthed the word tommorrow. She nodded and with that he left.

Rose didn't know how she got to bed. She had a hunch that Scorpius brought her. She thought for a minute that maybe she dreamt it. In any case she knew I had to get up. She met Derek in the hall and they both went to the tent in silence. All four of them, the 'champions' were silent that morning. Before they were set to leave for the startthey had a group hug, they all felt somehow connected. The Head of Durmstang who's name Rose couldn't remember came and brought us to where we would start. Everyone was cheering in the crowd. I could see professor Longbottom smiling at his son and giving a thumbs up, it felt like a punch in the gut. The crowd was silenced and then a brief summary of what was to come. Then we all turned to the dark woods that she once remembered saying they should go in. She wanted to take back that statement. They brought their wands out, as the the announcer spoke.  
"Let the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament begin!"


	9. Life of Rose and Scorpius VIII

Diclaimer...  
Harry Potter and characters, belong to J.K. Rowling. I am merely one muggle who wants the story to continue...

Scorpius woke up and instantly knew that today would be a bad day. All the students ate breakfast in whispers and were lead to the stands that sat on the edge of the creepy forest that he and Rose had talked about. At the edge four path were clearly the champions entered everyone cheered. Scorpius stood with the rest of the crowd, but he was watching his friends reading them. He followed both of their gazes to Professor Longbottom who smiling proudly at his son. Bloody Boggart, he still couldn't believe he told her that. They made their way to their tiles bravely, taking their wands out. The announcer began though he wasn't really listening he was staring reading them and he didn't like what he saw. He saw her enter the woods and then it close behind her.

Rose's View

Rose cautiously walked in, lighting her wand, before begining. "Find the Cup, find the cup and this will be over." she told herself. The trees all looked the same and she had no clue where to start. 'Keep moving forward.' she thought supressing the nerves that were building. Soon she heard small growls, the growling accumulated as she continued walking. She felt a brush against her leg and ran, knowing that if dhe stopped 'they' would be upon her. She didn't want to know what 'they' were. She felt 'them' gaining on her and so she ran to the nearest tree and began to climb, praying that the animals couldn't climb. She used to climb trees as a child and so she tapped into that as she scaled up the branches. She could hear the deep growls ressonating below her, they were waiting for their dinner. They had thought they had caught her, though they didn't know Rose Weasley or what she was capable of. She found a close and sturdy branch and jumped. She landed on the branch like an acrobat. She began to scale the trees, hopping from one to another, leaving the growls behind. Only when she was sure that she was nowhere near the animals did she jump down. Having the first exhilerating experiance over she now felt more in control. Her control was shattered when she heard a scream. She didn't waste time and began to run off in that direction. She saw Derek before she saw the problem. He looked as if he was fine. That's when she saw the flash. She quickly grasped the situation. There was a jinxed stake that was shooting splinters of all sizes some reaching the size of an actual stakes. Derek looked like he was experiancing acupuncture. She wondered why he wasn't fighting back. That was about the time she saw his wand two feet away. She snuck up behind the stake and petrified it, she then picked up his wand and handed it back to him. Derek said "Thanks." though his voice broke, he quickly regained his composure.  
"Let me help you." Rose said helping him take the wood out of his skin and doing a healing charm. All the while trying to cheer him up. They decided to stick together until the healing charm took full effect. They weren't fully prepared when a pack of boggarts appeared. It is easy dealing with one, but with over ten of your greatest fears all at once. It easy to understand that you would get a little freaked. They decided to deal with each others fears. Rose felt out of place and strang knowing all his fears. She was embarrassed and self concious as he dicovered her fears. Some fears confused her on both sides. There was one of Derek's where his father had a disapproving look on his face and was giving him a serious talking to. Though there was one that confused her the most and that was Scorpius with another girl leaving her, she didn't like the feelings it brought up in her, though Derek had struck it down before it had completely engrossed her mind.. After, the encounter they decided to stick with each other permentantly, they would figure out the rest later, it was safer and easier to have back up. They were glad for it when branches began swinging in their direction. The two were running and stunning. These were worse than any other tree she had ever seen, these were out for the kill. She couldn't pinpoint a single limb in view that was not bleeding, Derek looked in the same shape as her. They walked into a clearing performed healing charms and attempted to clean the blood. The pool began to go dark and the water seemed to be soltitifying. They were both out of the water in seconds and watched as it turned to ice and then stone. THey left the clearing and followed a path that seemed to lead to a glow. They chased after the source but, with every step taken the source moved one step back. We tried summoning it, though that had no effect. Rose remembered a spell her mum had taught her, she grabbed Derek's hand. "Fluctus" Both surged towards the glow. In front of us on a peldistal sat a glowing glass cup. They glanced at one another urging the other to grab it. Rose reasoned "Were both from, Gryffindor and Hogwart. We did this together. Let's both grab it." He nodded his head in agreement. "Three, Two, One." Both hand touched in sync.

The two were pulled into a dark dueling arena. "Bloody..." Derek began but was interrupted. "You both know there can only be one champion. You must duel for the cup. The winner must have his opponant surrender or be incappable of casting a spell. No one will see or know what happens in this room. You may take your stance and begin."  
Rose was the best dueler in Hogwarts, it was common knowledge. She could've won, she would've won. Though with all the knowledge she had gleaned about Derek came flooding into her mind. Scorpius's words, Professor Longbottom's smile, seeing Derek's worst fear, they were images that wouldn't leave, and words that were like an old record. "Rose, should we start." Derek said taking his stance. She could cream him.  
"I forfeit" she yelled placing her wand down. She saw his screen glow making a path to the cup. He gave her a look that stated that she had gone mad. Maybe she had. "Rose, what are you doing?"  
"I don't want to win, I really don't want to." She stated.  
"That makes no sense" he demanded.  
I merely shrugged. "I want Hogwarts and Gryffindor to win, I'm no fighting you for something that I don't really want. Too much spotlight for me. I already have enough." She explained.  
"Rose, are you sure? I'm not moving a step until I know." He searched her face trying to read her though he couldn't get an exact thought. She nodded. "Positive."  
He sloly began walking to the cup giving her time to take it back or change her mind, but she didn't. He moved his hand just over the surface, she nodded encouraging him and then she felt herself being pulled and thought she was going to throw up. They were back at the start. Everyone was clapping though the students from Hogwarts were having a field day.  
Scorpius was confused, they saw everything except what had happened after they grabbed the cup. They were told that a duel was taking place. If they were dueling then Rose would have won faster than you could say nargles. He raised his eyebrows at her and was stunned when she looked down, away from his gaze.  
She smiled and laughed when Professor Longbottom ran down the stairs and hugged his son. She knew everything she had said was true and that giving up the cup was worth it to see the Professor and his son faces. Ignoring everything Rose walked off, went into the champions tent, taking a seat in the corner she closed her eyes.


	10. Life of Rose and Scorpius IX

I do not own Harry Potter... J.K. Rowling does... If I did, would I really be writing here? Maybe... but since I don't... I'll get better here and then maybe people will be disclaiming me...

She felt an arm on her shoulder, it was Adalard. They looked at one another for a moment before he quietly sta on the floor next to her. He told her what had happened on his path, and she likewise. They were both dying of exhuastion and had fallen asleep, which Rose had been doing alot lately, she blamed it on being an early bird insomniac. They were awakened by set of headmasters who were genuinely understanding. They were late to a supposed ceremony celebrating the coming together of schools. The students were confused by the missing appearance of two of the champions, both from different schools. They couldn't take them now because they both looked like they had been hit by a bus. Since it was around six when they found them, the headmasters postponed the ceremony until tomorrow. WHich seemed to please everyone. They both changed into the extra clothes they had stored in the tent and made themselves look presentable before leaving. Even though the reporters couldn't get them in here they could get them out there. This made them, two people tired and hungry want to stay in the safe zone. But upon asking the Heads they recieved a unanimous no. That's when Adalard the smart boy he is, came up with a plan. While the heads thought they brushing their teeth, they were really writting a note that they left there. The two then snuck into the kitchen where the house elves were happy to give them some food. What they didn't count on was being summoned to the Dining Hall by a spell. See both were in fits of laughter at the time. They appeared in the middle of the hall laughing their heads off. Hey, it really helped with the coming together thing, two different school's champions laughing together. The two didn't notice where they were until they heard a cough. They both turned and saw everyone staring mouths open. Which only made the two laugh harder. They were asked to join the rest of the champions at the table and did so with as much grace as possible. Though neither could hold back their snickers. They didn't eat because well they had already. This only seem to add to the hilariousness of the situation. After, dinner the two said goodnight, before going off in different directions to their sleeping quaters. Upon entering the compartment. Emilie stared at Rose. "Would you mind telling me what that was?"  
"That was two losers, having dinner." And with that she went to bed.  
The last weeks went by quickly. Rose and Adalard had grown close, due to interviews and all the other stuff the champions were forced to do. After an exchange of adresses, so the two could write to one another, they were forced to say goodbye. She hugged him and made sure he had everything correct before making him promise to write.  
By the time they had gone back to the train the original compartments were back. Rose sat with her friends and did the usual.  
The minute they returned to Hogwarts, the students were called to dinner, being back in the hall felt like being home. After dnner, Rose made a dash for their tree, the other was a good replacement, but nothing fit like their tree. She was joined by the four people who had decided to walk. They stayed there for hours until Mrs. Longbottom who had come to visit her son, showed up, and tried to tell them that they were covered in Nargles. Rose felt at home for the first time in a while.


	11. Life of Rose and Scorpius X

I have an owl next to my me that uses solar power to move it's head back and forth...  
Just thought to start this off different from the usual disclaimer.  
Harry Potter is a product J.K. Rowlings mind. I am merely a muggle who wants to tie off the loose strings.

The next week was not as fun as it could've been. Reporters now followed Rose and Derek, like a lion after it's prey. Along with the lions were the unanswered questions from Scorpius and tons more school work. She found a secret hideaway called the Head's Common Room. She also gave Derek the password, but made him swear to tell no one. There was only three months left at school and they had a lot to learn until final exams. That meant lots of studying and with that many nights in the Head's Common Room.  
Scorpius looked over at her, they were working on Charms and Potions, they had to have four scrolls written for both. They weren't sure when they fell asleep, only that they were on opposite sides of the couch. This wasn't how they woke up. Scorpius's eyes opened slowly, he felt a pressure on him and looked down. Rose was sleeping on his side with her head on his chest. His hand was in her mess of red curls. There was no way for him to move without waking her due to his hand being stuck in her hair. "Rose, Rosie wake up." She jolted awake sending them both on the ground, but now he was on top of her, her face looked as red as a rose. To make matters worse at that moment the door opened and Derek walked in. Scorpius was trying to get his hand free, but it was too late, Derek had seen them and smiled. Finally Scorpius jumped and began "Derek It's not." Though he was interrupted. "Hey, I saw nothing, you two have fun." Derek said and then he was gone.  
Rose had gotten up and was fixing her skirt. She looked up. "I'm sorry, though I can't say I know what happened." She said still completely red in the face. "It's fine, it's partly my fault for getting my hand stuck in your hair." He said awkwardly.  
Before they experianced another awkward silence the two left to go get ready for breakfast. When Rose entered her room she recieve a grin from Emilie. "Why did Derek just tell me that you and Scorpius were snogging on the floor of your common room?"  
"We weren't snogging." Rose protested.  
"You sure look like you did." Emilie countered.  
"That's from Scorpius's hand it was stuck on my hair." she said, wishing she hadn't.  
"And why was his hand get stuck in your hair?"  
"While we were sleeping I sort of moved... and it ended up there."  
"Moved?" Emilie said raising her eyebrows.  
"Yes moved, it's not my fault I moved, it's not my fault that I had my head on his chest and it's not my fault that his hand was in my hair."  
"Rose that sounds worse than snogging." Emilie said begining to chuckle at her friends discomfort.  
"Ughhh, can we just drop the subject Emilie." Her face was still as red as a tomato.  
'She fancies him,' Emilie thought. 'Rose really fancies him. Now we just go to get them to see that they fancy each other.' Hmm she would have to tell Albus what happened.


	12. Life of Rose and Scorpius XI

Beidh Harry Potter bhaineann go deo le J.K. Beidh Rowling agus mé ar aghaidh ag úsáid a bhaint di mar bhunús do mo scéalta. Cé ní bheidh mé féin iad a ... Tá mé ach muggle tying roinnt teaghráin scaoilte, ar aon chúis eile, ach go breá liom a scríobh.  
For those of you who don't speak Irish (Me being one) I only said a disclaimer so, who cares, but being that I might get into trouble I'll write it in English.

Harry Potter will forever belong to J.K. Rowling and I will continue to use her as a base for my stories. Though I will never own them... I am merely a muggle tying some loose strings, for no other reason but that I love to write.

Albus took the news well considering it involved her cousin. He had two ideas. Idea one: leave two persons in a locked and confined space until they realized their love for one another. Or two set them up, and run like hell, hoping they don't notice. They went with the latter being that the first might end him up with a black eye.

"Hey Rose," Emilie said walking up to her friend as they went to Charms. "Scorpius wanted to talk to you tonight. He said to meet him at the tree at eight." Charms was the class after lunch so it rendered the two unable to speak until dinner. Though Albus made sure that she was helping him study, until eight. "Ok, why didn't he tell me?" Rose said suspiciously.  
"Uhhh, he knew you were busy today." Emilie said quickly and hurried their pace.

"What are they talking about?" Scorpius asked. "No clue their girls." Albus said nonchalantly.  
"Oh, Emilie said to tell you that Rose wants to talk to you at eight. She said to meet at the tree." Scorpius would've questioned his friend but he had to go to a Ravenclaw class.  
He had Quidditch until eight anyway. "Ok? Thanks" He said as Albus left.

Both showed up at eight. "Hey, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Rose asked. Scorpius was momentarily confused. "Didn't you..." That's when he realized what Albus and Emilie were doing and decided to play along. "Can we go for a walk?" Rose was hesitant but gave in. "Ok" Ever since the day she had labeled the Awkward day, the flutter in her stomach had grown so now she felt elated and sick at the same time whenever she saw him. They began to walk. He asked the first think that came to his mind "Did what I say make you let Derek win?"  
"Why do you think that I let Derek win?" She questioned.  
"Because you could whip any student and maybe even some teachers in a duel while Derek, not so much." He explained.  
"Then yes what you said did have an impact, but there were other factors." she replied truthfully.  
"What you said about not wanting to win?"  
"Sort of, yea, among other thing." She finished.  
"Well you didn't go insane." He began. "Though when you didn't show up for the ceremony and then showed up laughing your head off, I honestly for second thought that you might have." She laughed.  
"I had fallen asleep." She said in between chuckles which made them both burst out in laughter. He was so busy laughing that he didn't know that they were a little too close to the Whomping Willow, out of nowhere a branch slapped them both to the ground. They landed on the ground, he was atop her again.  
He was looking down at her, her hair was sprayed across the grass, she look beautiful. She noticed his stare and the way his expression softened. He let his finger drop down to her cheek and then her lips. She was startled, but said nothing. She didn't want to say anything. "If you want me to stop.." She looked into his eyes and the rest of his words were lost as she pulled his face down to her and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her gently, carefully. They began to roll in the grass still kissing, though soon the lack of air caused them to break apart. He looked at her for a moment. "I have been waiting for that for nearly six years." he said absentmindedly.  
"Well you should have done it sooner." She countered.  
They were both laughing and then he kissed her again. He lifted her up and they made there way back to the Common Room holding hands. They entered the common room, to see a smiling Albus and Emilie, pretending to be all innocent. "So how was your walk." Albus said while looking at the entwined hands. Rose let go of Scorpius's hand and grabbed a book coming over to her cousin. She hit him on the back and the head and said. "That is for being a meddlesome git." She than gave her cousin a hug. "That is everything else." She spoke as she made her way back to Scorpius. "By the way it was fun, but now I am tired and going to bed." Emilie giggled. And with that Rose kissed Scorpius and went up to her room.  
Albus's mouth was open. "Pay up" Emilie said holding out her hand. "You guys had a bet?" Scorpius asked incredulously. Emilie answered as Albus got out his wallet. "Yes, I bet that you would tell her and she would kiss you, and your friend over here bet that you would chicken out."  
"Thanks for the support Albus." Scorpius stated giving his friend a long stare. Albus grumpily handed the cash over to his girlfriend's waiting hand. Once the money was secure, Emilie went up the stairs going to interrogate her friend on the advents of the night.  
"You cost me 10 sickles." Scorpius laughed and headed to bed, he needed to wake up and make sure this wasn't a dream. Albus followed, and soon all were asleep except for Derek, who was out snogging his girlfriend in the Astronomy Tower.


	13. Epilogue

Ok disclaiming time...

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the main characters from this story. I merely wanted to write a story for these characters who didn't get one. So to repeat, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I am merely a muggle on a mission.

"When are we going to visit my family?" Rose asked Scorpius as they got a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. "We visited yours last week?" She stated.  
"Yes but my dad has never even heard of a gun. I happen to know for a fact that your dad owns one." Scorpius countered actually somewhat afriad.  
"My mum wouldn't let him near us with that thing." Rose reasoned. Everyone in the Potter/Weasley clan knew about Scorpius and Rose except Ron. Rose was afraid of what her father would do, but she hoped her mum and uncle Harry would be a safeguard. She was trying to ease Scorpius's into meeting her family. They had been together for at least six months, they had graduated, and she didn't like keeping things from her father. He responded "Fine, but on one condition, no guns."  
"Ok, I can live with that, but you will be forced to stay for dinner." She told him knowing her mum.  
"For you, anything." He said grabbing her hand.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Scorpius asked himself.  
"Because it means the world to me." Rose answered.  
They rang the doorbelll. She began to fix his tie, when the door opened. "Hi, mum." Rose said cheerfully. You could see the resemblance , with the curly hair and face. A man came behind Mrs. Weasley, I had a hunch it was her father. She looked a little more like him. She had his hair color and freckles, along with his height and eyes. "Hey dad." Rose ran and hugged her turned back to Scorpius. "Mum, dad this is Scorpius Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley brought out her hand. "You can call me Hermione or Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Weasley after a shove from his wife brought out his hand. "Mr. Weasley." He said sarcastically.  
Hermione brought her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend to the couch. He sat down first and Rose made a point of sitting right in his lap. He looked down at her and whispered something in her ear. She looked up and said aloud "I don't care what he thinks." He looked down I could hear him even though he tried to whisper. "Yes, you do." Her eyes told him she was staying and he didn't fight her. Her husband entered and looked down at the two and his eyes narrowed at the boy. He put down the lemonade she had made, and poured himself a glass. Scorpius maneuvered so that he could pour the pitcher, he poured Rose a glass and she drank it snuggling up to him. I spoke,"So, Scorpius, Rose told me your training to be an Auror." He looked at me thanks emanating from his eyes. "Yes, I finish in two months, same as Rose." The two were saved as Lily ran down the stairs chasing Hugo. They both stopped short at the look in Ron's eyes, which were blazing. Lily having her mother's curiosity, said hello to Scorpius and hugged Rose. Hugo being the Weasley he was stated that he was hungry. This lead to Ron calling all the family over. Rose lead Scorpius to a table that grew to the amount of people, seeing as they had a large family. The Potters came first and Scorpius was more welcomed with them especially with Harry who saw the good in people these days. Bill and Fleur's family came next along with Teddy. Then the older Weasley's came . Hugo, Lily and Dominque ate at another table while the adults ate at the larger. Rose and Albus were on either side of Scorpius in case one of the other guests attacked and for moral support. The night seemed to go well. Ron was still a hot head though his eyes were ball of hell fire bent on Scorpius.  
"See no guns." Rose said as they were leaving.  
"Haha, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Scorpius said.  
"You know I love you Scorpius." Rose said as they turned out of the gate.  
"I love you too, Rosie."


End file.
